


I Don't Feel A Thing For You.

by YourLoveIsAMeme (peteywvlogs)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AKA Oneshit, F/M, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteywvlogs/pseuds/YourLoveIsAMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves Mikey. Mikey loves Pete. <br/>When'll they stop being egoistic little shits? Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Feel A Thing For You.

Mikey could never find the one. All his relationships ended in flames; they were all screams and the slamming of doors.

It wasn't that he didn't love Kristin; he did, with all his heart. Every curve, every inch of her was beautiful. She was perfect, and sometimes Mikey wondered how she could possibly love a man like him. Kristin would place a hand on his arm softly and tell him he was flawless. She was everything he could ever ask for, but he couldn't help but feel like their love lacked a spark, the heat you felt when you touched a true love, as corny as that was. He felt guilty recalling the fact that he'd felt it before, in those first years with Alicia, and elsewhere, too.

He tried his best not to think of those nights he spent in darkened hotel rooms with the waists of jeans hitting the floor. He tried not to remember watching the fireworks slowly sizzling out on the Fourth. He tried not to remember a certain man with a thousand-watt smile, and usually it worked. Kristin knew about his problem. She'd found out years ago, when she'd woken up on the fifth of June to an empty bed and a tearstained pillow. She understood, or at least tried to. She couldn't fathom why he still cried ten years later, but everyone had their problems, right? It wasn't being pathetic, just empathetic. 

She didn't mind the late-night tweets she knew they sent to each other across continents. Upon seeing one, Kristin would just smile like Kristin didn't care. She would leave the matter alone, for Mikey.

Now, though, Mikey's system of eternal denial and evasion of the matter was well and truly fucked. 

Earlier, the mail had arrived. Along with the usual fan mail (Mikey never thanked the fans enough, seriously; they were amazing), Mikey had recieved a special delivery. Seeing the sender's name, he had immediately torn it open and had been forced to question his system.

The culprit was in the form of a large pack of green tea Kit-Kats, complete with a note bearing the words: "i'll fucking love these forever. you, too. i'll love you forever ;)  
your fellow sweet lil dude, pepe wentz"


End file.
